


Tears

by abbyaj22



Series: My Dark Strange Son [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyaj22/pseuds/abbyaj22





	Tears

Virgil stares at his bedroom ceiling as he lays on his bed, listening to his regular music through headphones. It was Saturday, and he managed to barely get through the first week of school. Between kids making fun of him for the way he dresses and seeing, and avoiding, Roman in the hallway, it had been quite a little train wreck. He was happy to relax in his room for the time being.  
A knock on the door caught his attention, so he shut off his music. “What’s up?” Virgil says, letting Patton enter. As he entered, he was holding a small piece of paper. Virgil quickly sat up. “Hey, Verge. I was doing laundry, and there was this note in your jean pocket.” He hands it over to Virgil, who takes it immediately. He nods. “Uh, thanks dad.” “Sure thing, kiddo.” Patton smiles before leaving his son’s room.  
Virgil sighs, falling back onto his bed. He almost didn’t want to look at the note. A mixture of nerves and curiosity swam through his head. Fuck it. Virgil unfolds the note, seeing a beautifully written note.  
Virgil, you seem really interesting. A little grumpy and emo, yes, but interesting nonetheless! Hang out sometime maybe?  
Virgil stares at the note for a few seconds before really processing the information. He must think that Virgil is such an ass for not ever responding to him for the whole week of school. Now that he thought about it, Roman did sit at a different seat after a couple of days in English class. And Virgil did notice Roman lose his high spirits within a few days. He had just assumed that it was because of school, but maybe it was Virgil’s fault.  
On Monday, Virgil ate his breakfast quickly, to the surprise of his dads. “Are you alright, Virgil? You’re eating at an abnormal rate.” Logan had said to him. “I just..really need to get to school.” Virgil continued to scarf down the last of his cereal. “You’re gonna be sick if you keep that up.” He picked up the bowl and put it in the sink. “Don’t worry, dad. I’ll be fine. Is it okay if I walk to school today?” Patton stared at his son for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah, you have all the time in the world.” Virgil smiles at his dads before picking up his bag and hurrying out the door.  
While walking, Virgil began to wonder where Roman lives. He hoped that it wouldn’t be too far away, not that it mattered. It’s not like he cares. It was just some kid that decided to talk to him, for whatever reason.  
Virgil runs into the school, checking the time. It was quarter til eight, he’d have enough time. He hurried through the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of Roman. After having no luck, Virgil decided to get a drink of water from the fountain. As a sips from the water fountain, he wonders where the kid would be. He steps back and looks around, finally catching a glimpse of the brunette beauty.  
He works his way through a crowd of people and taps Roman on the shoulder. He turns around, his face slowly turning from a face of shock to anger. “Virgil? I..um, what do you want?” Virgil is taken aback by the sudden anger coming from Roman. “I just..wanted to say hey..” “You ‘just wanted to say hey’? What about when I wanted to say hey? I turned me down, and decided you wanted to ignore me and..and..just forget it, okay? Just ‘fuck off’, like you said last week!”  
Virgil was completely shocked and didn’t know what to say. Others were starting to look at them, and tears welled in both boys’ eyes. Roman turned around quickly, setting off in the other direction. Virgil just stood there, sad and hurt, realizing that he had already blown it, had no chance of being friends with Roman at this point. Just because of one shitty day.  
He ran off in the opposite direction as Roman, ending at his own locker. He slammed a fist into the lockers, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks, along with the eye shadow he had applied in the morning. He wanted to bawl, let go of everything and sob. This whole ‘having no friends’ thing was really starting to get to him. The school bell was a distant echo at this point, and his vision was beginning to blur with tears. The hallway slowly emptied, leaving him and his sobbing. Virgil quickly wiped away the tears, deciding to just get on with the day.  
By the time second hour came, and Virgil had found his seat, he noticed that Roman wasn’t there. Concerned, Virgil asks the girl sitting next to him about Roman. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him around.” She responds with a shrug. Virgil nods and looks down at his hands, feeling terrible about all of this. All he did was mess everything up. All he wanted to do was fix this, make a new friend, then it would be all okay. He wouldn’t be alone anymore, he’d have someone to talk to when he was feeling down, someone to laugh with. Of course, that’s never how it works out.  
At the end of the day, Virgil decided to look for Roman. He doubted that he would still be in the school, but it was worth a try. After looking through the entire school, he decided to give up. There was no point in bothering him when he didn’t want to see him.  
Virgil got home, went to through the normal ‘how was school’ routine between his parents and headed directly to his room. He shut his door and grabbed his phone and headphones. That night, he went to the window and climbed out the window, making his way onto the roof. This always calmed him when he was most upset, watching the stars. It always seemed peaceful, especially when compared to the hell that was called life. It was a nice distraction from it all.  
The small breeze went through his hair as he looked throughout the neighborhood, counting all of the houses, wondering if Roman was in any of them, crying his eyes out. It was a sad thought, but it was definitely possible. And it made him feel terrible. He was the reason, after all. He just wished that there was a way to fix it all.


End file.
